Example embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods of manufacturing an image sensor, for example, to a method of manufacturing an image sensor than can improve an efficiency of concentrating a light.
Generally, an image sensor is a semiconductor device converting an optical image into an electric signal. The image sensor may be divided into a charge coupled device (CCD) and a CMOS image sensor.
An image sensor includes a photoelectric conversion device which detects a light and converts it into an electric signal, and logic devices which convert a signal transmitted from the photoelectric conversion device into data. As an area of a photoelectric conversion device, for example a photodiode, of the image sensor increases, a photo sensitivity of the image sensor improves.
Thus, an effort to increase in a fill factor, which is a ratio of an area of a photodiode to an area of an image sensor, may result in an increased photo sensitivity of the image sensor. However, as a pixel size decreases, the amount an area of a photodiode may be increased becomes more limited.